Deep in Trouble
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: While spending some time together, Vanellope and Calhoun get trapped in an underground cave. Now, they must find a way out, but it won't be as easy as they think. There are still some dangers lurking in the underground caves of Sugar Rush. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!**

**This is my first fanficiton for Wreck-It Ralph. So as always, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph nor any of its characters. **

**I've noticed there's been a lack of Calhoun and Vanellope friendship, which I'm a big fan of. Which is the reason I made this. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Are you ready to go, hon?" Fix-It Felix Jr. shouted up the stairs of his and his wife's house.

"I'll be down in a minute short-stack." His wife yelled back. Seeing as it was what the players called 'Memorial Day', the arcade was closed for a whole two days, and Felix couldn't be happier. He was getting to spend all day with his beautiful wife, Sargent Tamora Jean Calhoun from _Hero's Duty_, Wreck-It Ralph, and the little President herself Vanellope von Schweetz.

Today they were all going to go on a picnic in _Sugar Rush_. Both he and Tamora would be meeting up with Ralph and Vanellope as soon as Tamora was ready.

"Ready to go?" Tamora's voice called as she appeared down the steps. She was dressed in standard issue camouflage pants accompanied by a white tank top. Felix momentarily stopped breathing. No matter how many times he's seen his wife, he was always taken back by her HD features.

"Uh? Fun size?" Tamora asked as she waved a hand across her husband's star struck face. He blinked a few times before turning a bright shade of red, which he called the 'honey glows'.

"Heh, sorry Tammy." He said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, though. Tamora had become used to her husband dazing off when he would see her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, soldier." Tamora said as she tossed her hoverboard onto the ground. Tamora hopped on and waited for Felix. He jumped on behind her and held on with one arm to her back leg.

"Hang on Short-Stack."

* * *

"Where are they?!" Vanellope demanded.

"Relax kid, they're not even late. We're not supposed to leave for another ten minutes." Ralph said as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Butbutbut-"

"Easy there President Cavity. You know the Sarge. She won't be late, she never is. They're probably on their way now." Ralph explained, trying to calm the over-excited nine year old. "What has you so excited anyway?"

"We have two days to spend together as a family, duh! It's been like _forever_ since we've spent time together!" Vanellope exclaimed dramatically as she flung herself onto her throne.

Ralph chuckled, "We had a family night last Sunday. Not to mention we go out to _Tapper's_ every Tuesday and Thursday together."

"But that's not the same!"

"What's not the same?" Tamora asked as she and Felix jumped off of the hoverboard, it returning to its backpack like form.

"_Finally_!" The nine year racer exclaimed as she glitched into the sergeant's arms, embracing her in a hug.

"Easy there kid." Tamora chuckled as she patted Vanellope on the head. She pried the young girl off of her midsection and lowered her to the ground. Ever since they defeated Turbo, over six months ago, they had all become very close.

"Can we go now? Please please please please please!" Vanellope whined as she looked back and forth between the adults.

"I don't see why not." Felix announced happily.

"Race you to the gate!" Vanellope yelled as she darted out of the room. All the adults exchanged amused expressions before turning around and following the young girl.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've finished this story! But I won't be uploading the other chapters at once. **

**As before, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph nor any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"_Race you to the gate!" Vanellope yelled as she darted out of the room. All the adults exchanged amused expressions before turning around and following the young girl._

* * *

"I'll never understand how that kid has so much energy." Tamora muttered as all three of the adults headed towards the castle gate.

"Really? You're gonna ask that?" Ralph asked sarcastically. "We're in a game called _Sugar Rush_, where everything's made of sugar."

"I don't think Tammy wanted an answer Ralph." Felix said.

"I know."

"Geeze! What took you guys so long?" Vanellope exclaimed as she waited by the gate, already in her cart. "Is it because you're old?"

"Listen here you little cavity. We're not that old." Ralph muttered as he climbed onto the back of her cart. Tamora tossed her hoverboard down, and stepped on, followed by Felix.

"Think you can keep up, Sarge?" Vanellope challenged, giving Tamora a devious smile. Tamora knew where this was going, and she wasn't going to lose. Over the months that they had known each other, both Tamora and Vanellope had realized that they were both competitive, especially when it came to racing. Most of their races ended up with a tie, or a close win.

Tamora smirked, "The question is, can you keep up with me?"

"Ready? Set? Go!" Felix exclaimed as he quickly grabbed on to his wife's leg.

* * *

"How are you doin', Sarge?" Vanellope called backwards, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh, we're doing just fine." Tamora said as she passed the young girl. She smiled as she heard the young girl shout about how she was losing because of how her 'passenger' was five times as big as Tamora's.

"How are you holding up Fix-It?" Tamora asked as she breezed past a tree.

"I'm doing fine dear." Felix said happily. At first, both and Ralph had been a little terrified of the way both Tamora and Vanellope drove, but after the first few races, they were both accustomed to their driving styles.

Vanellope's style was more speed than anything. If it was a flat strip, she was most likely to beat Tamora, she never beat her by more than a few inches. However, Tamora's hand-eye coordination made it a lot easier for her to surpass the nine year old on a strip that had narrow spaces.

"Careful Kid, there's a thick patch of trees up ahead." Tamora called back, forewarning the girl. She heard the cart move down a gear. Smirking, she knew she had this race in the bag.

* * *

"Wow." Felix exclaimed as they arrived at the spot. It overlooked much of the kingdom, including the racetrack.

"Wow's right." Ralph agreed. They all took a moment to take in the view.

"I told you that you couldn't keep up. I've got better reflexes than you kid." Tamora smirked as she stepped off of her hoverboard.

"If the path wouldn't have so thick I would have won! Hey Sarge, can you teach me how to improve my 'eye-hand' coordination or whatever it is?!"

"Hand-eye coordination, and I don't see why not. But you know that means you'll have to take orders from me, right?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Vanellope smiled and saluted the sergeant. Everyone chuckled at the young girl's exuberance.

Felix and Ralph took a few minutes to set everything up. They laid out a picnic blanket under the shaded part of a tree. They took out plates and utensils for everyone. Once they had everything set up, they pulled the food out of their basket. There were various pies that one of the Nicelanders had made for them, some deserts from Vanellope, and the actual meal itself was prepared by Felix, seeing how neither Ralph nor Tamora could cook.

While the guys were setting everything up, Tamora was staring off at the view while Vanellope was bouncing around on the side of the hill.

"Alright ladies, it's ready!" Felix hollered to the girls.

"Yes!" Vanellope jumped with joy, however her joy turned into confusion a second later when she heard a cracking noise. Everyone turned their attention towards the noise.

"What the…" Vanellope questioned as she looked to the ground, it was starting to crumble beneath her.

"Kid! _MOVE_!" Tamora ordered as she ran towards the young girl. Before Vanellope could move however, the ground gave way.

Letting out a cry of surprise, the young girl began to fall.

Tamora wasted no time jumping in after the young girl seeing how she was only a few feet away to begin with. Because she was larger, she caught up to the scared racer in no time.

"I have you." Tamora said as she reached out towards the girl. Tamora could also see the ground approaching. Acting quickly, she pulled the girl into a protective hug. Tamora placed herself between the ground and the young girl. She could feel Vanellope holding on to her tank top like it was her life line.

_Ironically, it kind of is._ Tamora thought to herself.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Well there you go, the second chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating every day like I said. I just got a new job and it's been kinda hectic. There's one more chapter after this. I'm sorry if it seems sorta rushed, I'll probably go back through and edit it at some point in time. **

**But yeah. As usual, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

_Letting out a cry of surprise, the young girl began to fall._

* * *

She waved her arms around frantically, trying to find anything that would help her. Vanellope looked up to see Tamora diving in after her.

"I have you!" she heard Tamora say as she pulled her into a protective embrace. Let out a shaky breath, even though they weren't out of trouble yet, she knew that she would be safe with Tamora. Vanellope closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the fall.

The last thing Vanellope heard before falling unconscious was a yelp of pain from Tamora.

* * *

Vanellope groaned as she sat up. She rubbed the back of her head, in attempt to dull the throbbing. Looking around, she noticed that she was in some kind of cave. Taking a second, she started to remember what had happened. She remembered jumping around on the side of the hill, before it gave way. Then she remembered something, or someone jumping in after her. Realization dawned on her when she realized she was no longer in the older woman's protective embrace.

"Sarge?"

Hearing nothing in return, Vanellope began to worry. _What if there was something in the cave and it got her? What if she's hurt? What if she'd dead?_ Shaking her head to clear the horrible thoughts, Vanellope pushed herself up off the ground. She dusted herself off and squinted trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Sarge! This isn't funny!" She yelled out into the cave. She waited for an answer, but none came. "She couldn't have fallen too far away from me…"

Shrugging, Vanellope decided it was time she went out to find Tamora herself. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness enough that she could see the basic outline of the cave now, and some of the rocks. She had only made it a few feet before tripping over something.

"Really?!" The young racer exclaimed. She picked herself back up and turned around to figure out what she tripped over.

"Oh no."

The something she had tripped on, wasn't a something, it was a some_one_. Tamora was face down, with her back to the young girl. Vanellope put her hands on the unconscious woman's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Sarge? Are you okay?" Vanellope asked, worry laced in her voice. _That's a dumb question! She's unconscious, of course she's not alright!_ She thought to herself.

She rolled Tamora onto her back to get a better look. She seemed to be alright, but then again Vanellope wasn't a doctor, she was a racer. She didn't know the first thing about first aid or anything like that.

"Sarge, please wake up." The young girl pleaded. She could feel the tears starting to fall. _ This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone and jumped on the side of the hill. _

"Soldiers don't cry, kid."

Vanellope was pulled from her thoughts by the voice. She looked down to see Tamora, now awake. Letting out a cry of joy, she hugged the woman as tight as she could.

"Easy there pipsqueak, I think I broke a few ribs."

"Oh, sorry…" Vanellope muttered. "It's just, I'm happy to see you're alright. You had me worried for a little while there."

"Yeah, well next time don't go plummeting to your death." Tamora said sternly as she attempted to sit up. She felt as if her whole right side was on fire, but she didn't make any noise.

_Yep. Definitely broke some._ Tamora thought to herself. Looking around, she noticed they were in a cave. She didn't see the hole that they had fallen though however.

"Alright, let's get going." Tamora said as she tried to pull herself to her feet. She was met with the same burning pain, this time she let out a small yelp.

"Sarge, you're hurt. You shouldn't be moving."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Tamora replied coldly. She didn't intend for her words to come out as harsh as they did, but it wasn't in her programming to show weakness.

Once she was standing, Tamora took a step. Sure, it hurt like hell but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She didn't trust these caves, let alone what could be lurking in them. Her mission was to get the kid to safety, no matter what.

* * *

Ralph and Felix were both too shocked to move. Once the girls had gone through the hole, it had collapsed onto itself. There was no way of telling where they were.

"Oh no, Tammy!" Felix cried as realization dawned on him that his wife might have just plummeted to her death.

"Forget the Sarge, what about the kid?!" Ralph exclaimed. Felix turned towards his friend.

"Ralph, we're in Vanellope's game. She'll regenerate! But Tammy won't!" Felix growled.

Ralph looked at Felix, a little shocked. He had never heard Felix take that tone with anyone. He wanted to argue with him that he was wrong however. That the kid was the most important thing, but he couldn't. He knew Felix was right, that even if she were to be killed, she'd regenerate.

"Felix…"

"No Ralph! You don't know Tammy like I do! Even though Vanellope has the ability to respawn, Tammy won't let her even come close to death! She'd give up her own life for Vanellope in a second!" Felix yelled. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself. "I can't lose her Ralph. I wouldn't know what to do."

"You won't." Ralph assured as he placed on of his gigantic hands on his friend's shoulder. "The Sarge is tough. She'll be able to handle whatever's thrown at her."

Felix didn't reply, but nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's start clearing this out." Ralph said as he dropped down into the hole. He slowly began removing the dirt, attempting to make a path. They both worked together in silence, each of them having their own worries over the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the last chapter guys! I'd like to take a second to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed either myself or my story. **

**I would enjoy getting your guys' opinion however. I was debating starting another fanfiction that involved an original character. I don't see many of them in this fandom, which is where your opinions come in. I was wondering if I should proceed and start a story. It won't just be focused on my character, it'll have a lot of the core four in it. But what do you guys think?**

**Anyway, I'll stop talking now.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vanellope asked for the hundredth time. Tamora sighed, she knew the young girl was just worried for her, but she didn't have to keep asking.

"Yes squirt. I'm fine." They fell into silence again as they continued walking.

Tamora tripped over what she guessed was a rock.

"Damn it!" She hissed as she landed on her stomach. Vanellope glitched to the older woman's side.

"Sarge!"

"I'm fine. Let's take a break." Tamora ordered as she pulled herself into a sitting position. It was most definitely not her day.

"_Finally_." Vanellope exclaimed as she flopped onto the ground. They had been walking for hours and all she wanted to do was rest. She laid her head on the sergeant's leg. Tamora smirked as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair. It wasn't long before Vanellope was asleep. Feeling the exhaustion herself, Tamora started to feel herself fall asleep.

* * *

Tamora was pulled from her slumber when she heard an ear piercing scream. Forgetting her broken bones, Tamora jumped up and took off in the direction of the scream.

_I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Mod, I'm so stupid!_ Tamora yelled to herself. She rounded the corner and froze.

Vanellope was being drug away by a cy-bug. "Sarge!" The girl cried out. She reached out for the older woman. Tears stained the nine year old's face.

Without a second though, Tamora reached down into her boot and pulled out a combat knife. She tackled the cy-bug off of Vanellope. She and the cy-bug rolled to the ground. She was laying on her back and the cy-bug was on top. It screeched again as he brought one of its razor sharp claws down on the sergeant, aiming for her head. She was prepared however and blocked it with her arm. She let out a yelp as it made a gash from her wrist to her elbow.

Placing her feet on the machine's stomach she kicked, sending the cy-bug at least six feet away from her. She got into a fighting position, placing herself between the bug and the small racer. She was beyond happy that it had not consumed anything, had it done so it would have been a lot bigger.

The cy-bug let out one of its awful screeches before launching itself at the sergeant again.

_So predictable._ She thought. Tamora smirked as she brought the knife down on the unsuspecting bug. It made one last attempt for the sergeant, effectively slicing her stomach. It fell to the ground, twitching. Tamora growled as she stomped on the knife, effectively killing the bug.

With her adrenaline gone, Tamora's knees gave out. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. She was becoming dizzy. She couldn't tell if it were from the pain or the blood loss.

"Sarge?" The young girl questioned as she approached Tamora. Tamora weakly turned her head towards the young girl. She could see the fear in her eyes.

Tamora smirked. "You okay kid?"

Vanellope let out a nervous laugh, "You're gonna ask me that question? I think I should be asking you that."

"'M fine." Tamora said as she started rocking back and forth. Vanellope placed her hands on Tamora's shoulders to steady her. She may be young, but she wasn't dumb. She knew that the Sergeant was in trouble. She gently laid her on her back.

"Hang in there Sarge. I'm going to go get help." Vanellope said. She seen Tamora slowly start to close her eyes. _I have to do something, and quick. Sarge isn't gonna make it if I don't._

"Tammy? Vanellope?"

"Kid? Sarge?"

Vanellope couldn't have been any happier when she heard the handyman's voice and her favorite villain calling for them.

"Stinkbrain! Handyman! We're over here!" Vanellope cried out. Felix and Ralph appeared seconds later.

"Jiminy jaminy! Tammy!" Felix cried out as he hopped over to his wife.

"Felix?" Tamora mumbled as she turned her head towards her husband's voice. She gave a weak smile as he placed one of his hands on her face.

"I'm here Tammy." Felix assured as he used his free hand to hold hers. "Honey, I need you to tell me where it hurts." Felix ordered as he pulled out his hammer. He knew it would fix any wounds or broken bones she had, but it wouldn't account for any blood she may have lost. Tamora didn't' answer him though. She had fallen unconscious.

"She said something about broken ribs, and the cuts on her stomach and arm." Vanellope explained as she glitched onto Ralph's shoulder. Felix nodded and tapped the areas that Vanellope had said. Everyone held their breath, waiting, hoping that Tamora would be alright.

"Tammy?" Felix asked quietly as he gently nudged his wife.

The worst possible thoughts started to fly through his mind. Tamora was his first love, he had no idea what he were to do if she didn't make it. Just the thought of living without her brought tears to his eyes.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when she began to stir.

"Short stack?" Tamora questioned as she blinked a few times to get her vision to clear. Felix pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned happily. She felt Vanellope join the hug. Before they knew it, they were all picked up by Ralph.

Everyone grew quiet as they heard a growling sound. "Uh, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Vanellope said. Everyone let out a chuckle and agreed.

* * *

**So yeah. That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
